Blonde and Blue
by Inferno792
Summary: Naruto and Hinata are finally married. How will their first night as spouses turn out? Naruhina, NarutoxHinata. Rated M for lemon.


_**Blonde And Blue**_

* * *

><p>Hinata stood in front of the mirror beside her bed, which was decorated with different kinds of flowers. She looked at the mattress of the bed covered with rose petals arranged in a way that it seemed like a huge rose. Suddenly, Hinata's body tensed as the doorknob clicked.<p>

Naruto Uzumaki entered the bedroom of his new house as he walked to where Hinata stood, looking at her back. The white wedding dress that she wore made her look absolutely beautiful. It was easily the most gorgeous sight that Naruto had seen in his life. The breeze passed through the slightly open window of their bedroom, drifting some of Hinata's dark-blue hair onto her husband's face.

The scent of her hair simply aroused Naruto, who ran both his hands through Hinata's arms, taking in the feeling of her mushy, soft skin. The feeling made him want Hinata even more. Now, he'd waited long enough to make love to her.

Hinata too wanted him. She grew up in admiration of the boy having blue eyes. Without her even realizing it, that admiration had turned into love not long after. From the time the Fourth Shinobi War hd ended, she'd made up her mind of confessing her feelings for Naruto. And she did after two years. Now, at the age of 22, she was finally married to the man of her dreams.

Naruto lightly kissed Hinata right under her ear, making her hiss in delight. Sliding his hands through the gown, Naruto moved Hinata's hair aside as he slowly removed it. The dress slipped down slowly as Hinata's almost naked figure was revealed to her husband.

Naruto titled Hinata's face a little, kissing her gently on the lips. When their lips met, the two felt indescribable pleasure. It wasn't their first kiss, but it was their first as spouses. Midway through the kiss, Naruto unclipped her bra, revealing Hinata top to him completely.

He turned her around, gazing right into her eyes. His eyes started to move downwards, making the kunoichi blush furiously. Hinata wondered if Naruto liked what he saw and to her delight, it seemed as he did as he began to move his hands around her well-developed boobs.

"Ahhh… Naruto-kun." Hinata moaned, enjoying the massage that her breasts were getting.

When he slowed down and eventually stopped, she looked right into Naruto's eyes which only showed thirst; thirst for her. She placed both her hands around his coat and without much resistance, removed it. When she removed her shirt, she couldn't hold herself from placing her hand on his perfectly toned abs and get the feel of them. Just touching them made her feel in heaven.

Naruto just couldn't wait now. His hormones gushed as he frantically removed his pants. Intertwining his hands with Hinata's, the blonde kissed her on her lips once again; her soft lips moving with his own.

Soon, Naruto'd had enough kisses. He wanted to move on to the next step and so did Hinata, who pushed Naruto on the bed gently, advancing for the first time. Slowly, she removed the remaining part of fabric from her body, making Naruto stare at her womanhood. They looked like the most beautiful lips he'd ever seen.

The way Naruto gazed at her naked body turned Hinata's cheeks red. But she knew that there was nothing separating them. She had her love all for herself. Taking off Naruto's boxers, Hinata saw his dick for the first time, making her gasp. The only word that came to her mind when she looked at it was 'monster'. It was indeed huge, and it only grew as she got on the bed herself, lying right next to Naruto.

As if on cue, Naruto advanced on Hinata, as now laid on top of her, their limbs tangling with each others.

Hinata brought Naruto's face closer to hers, running both her hands through his blonde hair. She could feel her hot breath on her face's skin as the distance between their lips neared. Kissing him, she pushed her tongue forcefully inside Naruto's mouth as their lips now fought for dominance. Not long after, Naruto gave in, letting her wife win this one.

"Naruto-kun. " She panted after the kiss. "I want you." She parted her thighs signalling for Naruto to turn on the heat.

Now wanting to disappoint her, Naruto started to slowly move his manhood forward. Grabbing onto it, Hinata lightly rubbed Naruto's member as it steadily began to come closer to her vagina.

Intertwining his fingers with Hinata's, Naruto slid his dick into her opening. She moaned lowly as he slowly started to enter her, sending waves of pain through Hinata. Hearing a loud cry from his wife, he stopped.

"Are you okay Hinata?" he asked.

Her reply came as she crashed her lips into his.

Naruto couldn't control himself anymore as he slowly began to push his member inside of Hinata, who moaned in pleasure. The moans made him even more electric as he pumped even faster, with more force. Hinata's moan too started to get more and more excited as Naruto began to take control over her body.

"Ahhh….. Ahhh."

Every sound that Hinata made drove Naruto to the next level. Their bodies began emitting heat against each other; their entire bodies dancing in joy and readily waiting for more.

_**To Be Continued - **_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you didn't like it. This is my first lemon and so I decided to write a short first chapter to begin.<strong>


End file.
